


Buď můj Valentýn

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Remus Lupin dostal nečekanou Valentýnku bez podpisu a Sirius je odhodlaný zjistit, které děvče si nosí mladého vlkodlaka v srdci
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Buď můj Valentýn

"Náměsíčníku!" zakvílel Sirius dlouze jako zraněný pes a zatřásl přitom s ramenem svého zachmuřeného kamaráda. "Noták, musíme zjistit, kdo ti poslal tu valentýnku!"

"Můžeš s tím už laskavě přestat, Tichošlápku? Sám víš, že to byl jenom Jamesův vtípek!" zavrčel Lupin podrážděně.

Od svátku zamilovaných už uplynuly dva dlouhé dny a Siriuse ještě stále neomrzelo hraní si na Sherlocka Holmese. Kdyby tolik zápalu věnoval i studiu, pravděpodobně by se mohl hned po škole ucházet o post ministra kouzel, jenže v tomhle případě bylo jeho snažení neskutečně otravné.

"Bez urážky vůči Jamesovi, drahouši, ale kdyby byla od něj, určitě by zněla úplně jinak. Něco jako: Oči chrabrou jiskrou září, v jeho krásné hrdé tváři blablabla."

"Jsi idiot," oznámil mu Remus, aniž by zvedl hlavu od učebnice lektvarů, do které už několik desítek minut upíral oči, přičemž doufal, že tím Siriuse odradí od dalšího mluvení. Jak jen byl naivní.

"Rozebereme si to ještě jednou," pokračoval vesele Sirius a vytáhl si z brašny popsaný pergamen, který byl určen speciálně pro jeho pátrání. "V Tvé blízkosti tajím dech – musí to být někdo, koho znáš, nebo se s ním aspoň občas bavíš, což vlastně vylučuje většinu lidí na hradě. Nejsi zrovna přehnaně sociální tvor."

Lupin zabořil nos ještě hlouběji do učebnice, aby přes její okraj neviděl do Tichošlápkova nadšením rozzářeného obličeje. Nejspíš by mu totiž musel jednu natáhnout.

"Kdybych si měla vybrat mezi knihovnou vesmíru a Tebou... hm, hmm..." bručel si dál Sirius sám pro sebe, aniž by vůbec reagoval na kamarádovo odmítavé chování. "Bude to očividně někdo, kdo má knížky fakt rád. Kdyby to napsal někdo jako já, asi by ti to moc nepolichotilo. Teda... pomineme-li skutečnost, že já jsem snem všech."

Remus si dlouze promnul oči palcem a ukazováčkem. Tiše si přitom pro sebe mumlal cosi o trpělivosti, vraždě a prokletí. Už zbývalo přilít jenom pár drobných kapek do ohně a pravděpodobně by vybuchl jako Hawaiská sopka.

Siriovy další teorie naštěstí přerušil dívčí hlas, který na sebe přitáhl pozornost obou chlapců.

"Nenechte se rušit," omluvila se okamžitě Lily, která právě z brašny tahala objemnou knihu, která byla skoro těžší než ona sama. "Jen jsem ti přišla vrátit tuhle knížku, Remusi. Vážně mi hrozně pomohla s tím pojednáním o historii čarodějných procesů ve Španělsku. Zvýraznila jsem ti tam pár odstavců, které by se ti mohly hodit na tvoje pojednání."

"Vážně? To je super, díky moc," usmál se Remus vstřícně a převzal si z jejích rukou knihu. "Pomůžu kdykoliv."

"Hele a já si za svou pomoc jako nezasloužím trochu vstřícnosti? Nebo si ji schováváš jenom pro žens–"

Sirius ani nestihl dokončit vlastní myšlenku, když ho přerušilo nečekané uvědomění. Přelétl pohledem z Remuse, na knížku v jeho dlaních a nakonec zastavil pohled na Lily.

"To jsi byla ty!" vyhrkl Tichošlápek bez jediného zaváhání a dokonce na zrzku ukázal prstem, aby dodal svým slovům váhu. "Lily Evansová, to ty jsi poslala Remusovi tu valentýnku!"

"Já jsem – Já – " zakoktala se lvice a nával krve do tváří jí prakticky okamžitě prozradil. "Nemyslela jsem... byla to jen... pro Merlina, zapomněla jsem v knihovně svůj úkol! Musím pro něj!"

Prchla jako vyděšená laň před lovcem. Celou dobu doufala, že se Remus nikdy nedozví autora valentýnského přání, jelikož o to očividně neměl sebemenší zájem. Jak se mu teď bude moct vůbec podívat do očí?

"Měl jsem pravdu!" výskl Sirius nadšeně. "Přišel jsem na to! Jsem prostě naprosto geniální detektiv. Měli by mi dát do Velké síně plaketu!""

Lupin se během pár vteřin vzpamatoval z prvotního šoku, zaklapl knihu, kterou doteď četl a zbrkle se zvedl na nohy. "Ty seš snad ten největší ignorant, jakého svět viděl, Tichošlápku. Máš asi tolik taktu jako tlustočerv! Na, odnes mi to do pokoje!" Vrazil Remus Blackovi do ruky objemnou knihu, kterou mu před chvílí vrátila Lily.

"Proč já? Počkej, kam jdeš?" houkl Sirius hlasitě za svým kamarádem, který ze země sebral batoh a div se nerozběhl pryč. Odpovědi už se ale nedočkal.

Remus doběhl Lily až na nádvoří hradu. Byl celý udýchaný a nedokázal ze sebe dostat jediné slovo, když chytil svou kamarádku za předloktí a zastavil ji.

"Promiň, promiň," vysypala ze sebe zbrkle Evansová, když zjistila, s kým má tu čest. "Byla to pitomost a neměla jsem to dělat. Můžeme na to, prosím, zapomenout?"

"Nechtělabyssemnouzajítdoprasinek?" dostal ze sebe Lupin ztěžka, jelikož ještě stále nenašel svůj ztracený dech.

"Cože jsi říkal?" skousla si Lily nejistě ret, jelikož z jeho přednesu nerozuměla jedinému slovu, což ji mírně znervóznělo.

"No napadlo mě – však víš – že bychom o víkendu zašli na máslový ležák nebo tak," vysvětlil Remus své záměry hned, jakmile konečně přestal funět jako bradavický expres.

Zrzka překvapeně zamrkala a nejistě si na rameni posunula popruh od brašny. Nakonec ale vykouzlila na tváři ten nejupřímnější úsměv, jaký vůbec dokázala, načež přestala Náměsíčníka trápit nejistotou a přikývla.

"Půjdu s tebou moc ráda."

Vlepila mu jednu rychlou pusu na tvář a hravým krokem od něj ustoupila směrem k hradu. Těsně předtím, než se za ní zavřely těžké dubové dveře, se na nejistého chlapce ještě jedinkrát otočila.

"Jo a Remusi? Myslela jsem to vážně. Kdybych si měla vybrat mezi všema knihama světa a tebou... vždycky to budeš ty."

Lupin si položil ruku na tvář a ještě dlouho zíral na místo, kde mu zmizely z dohledu její dlouhé ohnivé vlasy, neschopen jediného slova. Nemohl tomu uvěřit – vždyť tohle snad ani nebyl on – kam zmizelo jeho zaryté přesvědčení, že láska je pro něj navždy zapovězená?

Byla na to jednoduchá odpověď; ztratilo se v nasládlé vůni jejího parfému, v hlubině zelených očí a hlavně v dobrotě jejího srdce. Protože jedině láska dokáže i v monstru objevil to nejlepší; a za to by se zkrátka mělo bojovat.


End file.
